1. Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device including a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) may constitute a light emitting source by using a compound semiconductor material such as a GaAs based material, AlGaAs based material, GaN based material, InGaN based material, InGaAlP based material and the like.
LED is packaged and used as a light emitting device emitting various colors. There have been many active researches for utilizing the LED as a light source in the field of the lighting device.